


Puoi fidarti di me

by alterlove21



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Rames - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alterlove21/pseuds/alterlove21
Summary: confessioni
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Puoi fidarti di me

**Author's Note:**

> Solo una fic breve brevissima (dal dubbio risultato) che mi ha aiutata a distrarmi dall'ansia per gli esami. Enjoy  
> see the end per il riferimento al titolo ;)

_Marti, ma tu te lo ricordi quando ti sei innamorato di me?_

Silenzio

Martino pensa. Ripensa all’Ottobre di due anni fa: Halloween, la fuga in bici, quel senso di libertà e spensieratezza che non aveva mai provato prima, la piscina, l’adrenalina di stare facendo qualcosa di illegale ma allo stesso tempo così giusta, giusta per sé stesso. E poi il bacio così per gioco ma che tanto per gioco non era. Ma forse l’amore per Niccolò era cominciato già prima, prima di cercare il suo nome su tutti i social esistenti e prima di vederlo suonare il piano durante l’autogestione, perché probabilmente quel calore che aveva sentito nel petto mentre Niccolò suonava e gli sorrideva attraverso lo schermo del suo computer era già amore.

“Sicuramente ho realizzato che provavo qualcosa di veramente forte per te mentre fumavamo quella canna a casa tua. Ti fissavo, te ne sarai accorto, ma non mi interessava di risultare imbarazzante o altro, semplicemente non riuscivo a smettere di guardarti. E pensavo, che non mi sembrava _strano_ e non volevo più nascondere i miei sentimenti come avevo fatto finora sia a me stesso che agli altri, perché non mi sembravano più _sbagliati_ , perché eri tu. È come se in quel momento una voce dentro di me mi dicesse di lasciarmi andare. Perché quel senso di disagio e inadeguatezza costanti che mi accompagnavano da non so nemmeno più quanto tempo vicino a te sparivano e stavo bene. A quello stare bene ho cominciato a dare un nome proprio dopo quel pomeriggio passato a cazzeggiare e a mangiare quella pasta de merda, lo possiamo dì Nico, ma forse è stato amore da quando ti ho visto per la prima volta fuori dai cancelli della scuola… non lo so.”

Adesso sorridono entrambi. Si guardano pensando alla fortuna che hanno avuto nell’incontrarsi. Martino perché sa che è stato grazie a Nico, ai suoi forti sentimenti per lui che ha iniziato ad accettarsi per quello che è e quindi ad essere _veramente_ felice. E Niccolò perché ha finalmente trovato qualcuno che lo ama senza condizioni. Martino è stata la prima persona con cui lui si sia veramente sentito capito e apprezzato, perché Marti non pretende da lui qualcosa che non può dargli, Martino è premuroso e paziente. Ed è proprio questa la forza del loro rapporto: semplicemente esserci.

_E invece tu Nico?_

Per Niccolò è più facile, risponde subito quasi senza pensarci, ma la verità è che ci ha già pensato tante tantissime volte.

“La prima volta che abbiamo parlato in radio. Ti ho visto che lasciavi l’aula fingendo una chiamata urgentissima e mi hai incuriosito così ti ho seguito e il resto già lo sai… ma quando siamo andati sul terrazzo e ti ascoltavo parlare sentivo che sarei stato lì ad ascoltarti per ore anche senza capirci niente di quello che stavi dicendo, essere lì con te ad ascoltare il suono della tua voce mi sarebbe bastato. E quindi ho pensato: _e adesso?_ E quindi diciamo che la conferma definitiva è arrivata quando mi sono reso conto che non facevo altro che pensare a te…”

_Nì…_

_Marti?_

_Ti amo._

_Ti amo anch’io, tanto._

**Author's Note:**

> C'è chi crede che amare sia giurarsi l'eterno  
> Per lasciarsi appassire quando arriva l'inverno  
> Dire tante parole e non capirne mai il senso  
> Tenersi la mano e non pensarsi un momento
> 
> Ma l'amore per me è nei piccoli istanti  
> In un bisogno sospeso  
> In uno scambio di sguardi  
> Sarà ricordarci con degli occhi diversi  
> Che la pazienza e il calore non li abbiamo mai persi
> 
> Non interpreto amore, ma lo vivo con te  
> Non saprò mai mentirti, puoi fidarti di me
> 
> \- Giovanni Caccamo "Puoi fidarti di me"


End file.
